grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Baylor
The student at the University secretly married to Gracie Clarendon. Early Life Born in Brighton to a white mother and father from Mauritius, this only child grew up being rather timid and afraid of the world. When going to University he was petrified about going but after convincing from his loving parents he decided to go to Grasmere Valley University. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Patricia Yates, a known gossip in the town catches Gracie in a phone conversation which she interprets as being rather suggestive, inappropriate and in Patricia's mind proves Gracie that she is nothing but a promiscuous women who especially at her young age is nothing but trouble.Due to the lack of actually knowing Gracie past these rumours only fuel the imaginations of the town and greatly distort what Gracie is really like. Patricia ends up going around telling anyone and everyone about her belief that Gracie is a loose women including Tommy Baylor, whom Patricia gleefully to tell someone rushes to him. His face is shocked and saddened by what Patricia says as he is in disbelief, but Patricia doesn't stay to long to talk to him but instead goes after Wilma Timber as she found someone appreciative of her gossip. Marx Gabo, Bennie Bush and Sarah Young wanting to compromise Jasper Deakins, who is a known Christian and part of an abstinence group who are saving themselves for marriage. The three think it will be a great laugh to get him drunk and get to lose his virginity with Sarah Young. They manage to grab him and get him to Club Flamingo something he does not want to do and they also grab Tommy Baylor, Jasper best friend to the same club as they want him to be defiled to. Bongo Congo, Carla Benio and Wendy Wendall welcome to five as they want them to spend great money at the club. Wendy knows of the plan to get Jasper and Tommy drunk and spikes their drink that she wants to give to the couple. Bennie and Marx take the drinks to the two but with them not being able to resist despite knowing the drink is spiked they drink the glass and then upon reaching them they dropped on the floor, rolling around uncontrollable and making great smells causing such an issue the club had to be closed and everyone evacuated as the bomb squad had to go in and make sure the club was okay. Jasper and Tommy escape from Bennie and Marx and Jasper never gives in to Sarah Young's advances when she is caught in Jasper's room and continues the plan to try and get him to lose his virginity but she fails. When Darrick Nunn is reported to be after women and wanting such desires fulfilled after he was rejected by, Charlamane, he is going to Grasmere Valley University and is seen looking for Gracie causing for everyone involved to believe he is after her as he knows of her reputation being a loose women. Gracie's good friend Brandon Estrix hears of Darrick's intention when he asks where is she and points him to the basement before managing to for a while look him in their and call the police. Del who arrives, with Adam Robinson, Jane Nunn, Patricia Yates, Wilma Timber, Charlamane and Jax try to find Darrick and chase after Tommy Baylor believing it was Darrick. Tommy calls for Jasper to help fend off from them seeing them as loons and he does by standing in their way. Del charges at him which causes Jasper to fall on Del and Del to fall on everyone causing them to tumble down the stairs. they eventually manage to get him as he is seen outside Gracie's door and they pounce on Darrick along with Brandon Estrix and Tap Tap Tap which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. Tommy pulls out a ring from a box which Tap Tap Tap assumes he is proposing to her which rejects. However this in fact reveals that the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to for a month, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady. They had been going out for a bit and they had feelings for each other and wanted to be intimate but also pure before going into marriage. When speaking to the pastor Gary Robinson, with the pair wanting to spend the rest of their lives together, Gary says they should just get married which they do with Jasper Deakins as a witness. It is also revealed that Darrick is her father and that she only found out about the identity of him a month ago from her mother which is the same with Darrick. After Darrick got rejected by Charlamane he begin to come to his senses and wanted to apologise to his wife for the womaniser and loathsome guy he had been but believing she would be asleep instead he decided to try and unburden himself with the new daughter he realised he had. With the truth out now in the open Gracie and Tommy are a couple whose relationship and marriage are out in the open. The university despite the possible breach to it doesn't do anything about the University safety and continues as it were with Charlotte Newcastle complaining about it but to no avail. Tommy and Gracie are among those at the church party dancing together with them now glad their relationship is out in the open. Volume 23 Mrs Ambrose is gossiping about Gracie believing she is an immoral woman, not remembering that such a rumour had been proven false which causes for Janet Herman to chastises her for saying such things and reminds her that was cleared up with the reveal of her marriage to Tommy Baylor and that she and upstanding young lady. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates The students must vote for a new Students Union president and the choices are rather daunting with the choices being Melz Dot Com, Tap Tap Tap and T Dawg, none of them suitable. Brandon Estrix had gone to Nanny Prescot for help wanting someone to stop Melz as being the favourite to win if she came into power she would ban Christianity from the university. In the end it is Brandon who initially didn't want to be involved who ends up winning. Tommy being good friends with Brandon shows her support when Brandon name is first considered to be a good candidate for the Students Union. Episode 17 Just Sing The town are looking for a newly written and performed anthem to use for Grasmere Valley. Gracie is among the contestants who tries to win with her entry and Tommy is there supporting her.